bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannonball Hard Revenge
The two warriors devoted their entire selves to the fight, sparing no thoughts to the world surrounding them. No, even if they had stayed on guard, in their current state they might still be oblivious to the fact that someone was slipping into the terrain... The reason was that, not only is the newcomer a considerable distance from the sparks flying off the deadly dance of blade and spear, he moved soundlessly in the shadows, and also had the ability of "Presence Concealment" that can bypass somebody's detection. A gust of wind from the sea fluttered the white trenchcoat as this figure ran forward, breathing heavily. The confrontation between Vittoria and Beelzebub was still more like a competition. Rather, as each was measuring the other's power thoroughly in a preliminary test, it had started to look like a display of strength. The avenue was a miserable wreck from the scars carved in as a result. Two storehouses had already collapsed, and a hundred square meters of asphalt were torn up. Turned into a battlefield, it was almost as if an earthquake has just come and gone. In the middle of that disaster, still without a single scratch, Vittoria and Beelzebub glared at each other, preparing their next move. Neither showed any sign of exhaustion. "There's no honour in battling unannounced, but—" Beelzebub started speaking with Vittoria, a killing intent flowing into the tip of both of his spears, only his gaze keeping its freshness. "Anyhow, I give you credit. Coming so far without a sweat, you're one hell of a woman." Vittoria blushed. "Hey...Don't say that—!" Holding her sword, Vittoria put a smile on her lips once more. Neither knew the other's history, with no connection, from a different country, but the heart of the two of them surely was connected. Both had pride in their trained skills and strength, and meeting an equal opponent, they freely pay respect to each other— They both have the pride of a warrior hidden in their heart, the two warriors understood that much. Contrary to what he had showed of his character up to now, Beelzebub dropped his voice quietly, and changed his weapons grip. Without hesitation, he dropped the short spear in his left hand at his feet. "Then... Is it that long spear!?" In front of Vittoria, Beelzebub peeled off the amulet tightly bound around the long spear in his right hand. It was a deep crimson spear. Totally different from before, spiritual energy started rising from the tip of the spear like an ominous mirage. "—That's about it. From here on, I'm out to do you in." Beelzebub muttered with a low voice, changing his stance to hold with both hands his lethal weapon finally exposed. Vittoria as well lowered her sword, measuring the distance between her and her foe with greater caution. And so, this guy's red spear is— Probably, the latter, so said Vittoria's intuition. Beelzebub will keep exchanging continuous blows with Vittoria. She doesn't suspect the next strike to be decisive for the fight. "..." The two closed the distance by sliding their feet, silently but with the tension doubling. —Beelzebub made the first move. Compared to the acrobatic freedom of his spear up to now, this was a much simpler stab in a straight line. A stabbing thrust. As a natural reaction, Vittoria repelled Beelzebub's spear with the arm that held the sword, ignoring the pain. Really, that was neither too serious nor sharp, just a common strike. But... The disaster came like a squall. Between the entangled spear and sword, an abrupt, unexpected gale rolled in and blew around. "Wha!?" Letting out a shocked voice, Vittoria took three steps away from Beelzebub's spear. Beelzebub calmly resumed his stance without chasing her. Watching over the scene, the figure in the white coat couldn't understand just what is happening. The gust of wind just now lasted only an instant, but it wasn't particularly gushing out prana. The origin of that wind was an enigma, but that definitely wasn't a threat from Beelzebub. Nevertheless, Vittoria was the only one who was shocked. Beelzebub was smiling boldly at her astonishment. "I know the source of that sun power. You won't get me with that invisible interval again." Whether it was exaggeration or not, Beelzebub started flinging thrusts. Just as he had said, the spear strikes suddenly gained in vigor, the attacks more severe and not vain anymore. Having certified the distance the Sendō had, he made no mistake in his aiming. Letting just one thrust pass meant a fatal wound— understanding that much, Vittoria kept moving her body and parried every single spear strike with her blade. Flickering, there showed the afterimage of the shape of her sword. There was still pressure coming out of Hōōtenku, but it was a continuous, random gale violently blowing Vittoria's blond hair in waves. There was no doubt left. Beelzebub's red spear was draining her Sendō. Each time it comes with the tip of the spear, the golden blade is showing like a stroboscope. "But... With that spear..." There's still a way— Vittoria encouraged herself. Using a spear with both hands, that is a style Vittoria could deal with. In the middle of the uninterrupted series of strikes, Vittoria looked for just one attack with a weak aiming. With just that, she can twist her body instead of parrying and rely on the spiritual energy surrounding her. A well-placed counter in a near-death situation can be a perfect opportunity. In a swift movement, Vittoria struck at Beelzebub's shoulder. She ignored the tip of the red spear grazing her flank. It should be superficial on her body, and meanwhile, she will be splitting her enemy from the shoulder—Vittoria foresaw the pain, her intuition saving her from a lost cause. Her sword dropping in mid-air, Vittoria turned over and threw herself on the side. It was hard to say if it had been a close call. The howling spear of Beelzebub definitely seemed to have spilled blood. There was no need to say whose blood it is. On the ground, Beelzebub thrust his crimson spear at Vittoria, muttering, "This is the final blow, missy!" As he prepared to finish her off, Vittoria closed her eyes and tensed up; whispering to herself— "I don't want to die...!" CLASH! Before the blow could properly connect, Vittoria opened her eyes in shock; in front of her was an unexpected figure...somebody she knew all too well. They had blocked the strike with their own blade. He was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reached down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He wore a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bore a light symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he donned a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-coloured cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, he wore a pair of armoured boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. "Haa...Sorry I'm late." That was this mystery man could say. Vittoria's mind was full of questions. "But why, Gunha?" Gunha turned around and smiled at her. "Let me repeat what a wise man once said. "Even if they've met only once, heart and heart have connected, establishing an eternal bond." Got it? Even though we've been through hell together with all these misunderstandings, I think I understand now. She would have wanted me to move on with my life. And I...I..." Beelzebub attempted to interrupt this confession with his spear, only for Gunha to dodge the blow and kick his foe a distance back. "Before anything! We have to deal with this guy!" Vittoria smiled and nodded, responding, "...Right!" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines